Saving Glee Club
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: Finn, Artie, Sam and Tina are in the make of saving the Glee club. Tribute to Taylor Swift..please read and review, loves. Crapppy sum, but you know me, yes? Hannah xx


**I'm not really okay, guys. I know I've been all over the place, starting stories and never finishing them and I'm sorry, I promise I will.**

**I'm in a really weird place right now. Strangely jubilant while at the same time falling apart because I have no voice and contest in three days… pray for my soprano, loves.**

**I didn't actually see the last episode of Glee which made me really mad but I've been debriefed as to what happened and I'm in love with Taylor's new album so here we go… enjoy!**

**Hannah Kay xx**

**PS: The projectile chapter length for this is six. We'll see though. You know me.**

**Friday:**

The final bell rang harshly through the school and suddenly the hallways were bustling with life, people rushing from their classes, glad to be free of McKinley for even one evening.

In the choir room, though, was a group of four people sitting around the piano, waiting diligently for the rest of their group. Tina was writing on the board, stirring up the pungent odor from the marker.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked, looking around with his arms crossed.

Artie frowned, looking over at him. "Maybe they're just late." He conceded, though they all knew the problem. Mr. Schue's last day was yesterday.

Finn exhaled loudly. "They aren't coming." He answered, kicking the back of the chair in front of his in frustration.

Tina glanced out the door and frowned, noticing Marley who was walking quickly past the room. "Marley!" She called after her, quickly leaving the room of pessimistic boys and joining Marley in the hallway. The new girl stood outside the choir room, books pulled close to her body and backpack thrown over her shoulder, waiting for Tina's question. "Where is everyone?"

Marley exhaled sharply, looking over her shoulder. "Mr. Schue's gone, Tina." She muttered, eyes trained on the floor. "So is Glee club." With that, the girl turned and walked down the hall.

Tina sighed, turning back to the choir room where Finn, Artie and Sam were watching her. "They aren't coming."

**Monday:**

Finn walked down the hall Monday morning just as the tardy bell rang for forth period, hands shoved deep into his pocket. Today was the day he saved his Glee club.

"Finn Hudson, what're you doing here?" Sue called as he passed by her office, menace seeping into her voice. "Glee club's dead."

Finn stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Sue with a shake of his head. "Well, I'm here to resurrect it." He answered, not leaving a moment for her to rebut his statement and instead barreling toward Emma's office.

Emma was sitting in her office, carefully lining up the pamphlets on her desk when Finn reached her doorway. She looked up, sensing his presence and offered him a weak smile. "Hi Finn." She greeted, looking through her pamphlets before offering one to him.

He shook his head. "Unless it says, 'What to do when your Glee Club's Dead,' Miss Pillsbury, I don't need it today."

She sighed, carefully replacing the pamphlet into it's stack before looking up at him. "I think I know why you're here Finn."

Finn sunk down into the chair in front of her desk, looking at her seriously. "Please, Miss Pillsbury. We need a staff sponsor. Without one, the kids won't take us seriously."

She let out a long sigh, looking over his shoulder for a long moment before turning to him once again slowly. "I don't know, Finn." She muttered, biting her lip. "I'm not the best at any of that…"

He nodded, excitement bubbling up in his chest. "You won't have to do the music or dancing. We've got that covered."

She eyed the pamphlets again before nodding slowly. "Alright." She agreed, smiling weakly at him.

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Miss Pillsbury." He urged, glancing at the clock before grinning. "On to part two of the plan." He almost chuckled before nodding at her. "I'll see you after school."

He left the choir room, shooting a text to Artie, Tina and Sam for them to meet him in the choir room before shuffling off to the choir room, setting up his drums and taking a seat behind them before sighing and waiting for the bell to ring.

When the bell rang, he stood up and went to the door, standing beside it and watching as the Glee new clubbers passed by, but not letting them past. First was Marley Rose, the quiet one. She came in quite easily, mildly nervous. Jake was definitely the hardest to wrangle, but once he saw Marley, he went right in. Finn mildly appreciated the trend in that relationship in conjunction to the Rachel/Puck relationship, but he was trying to not think of her so he just turned to the group that sat before him.

"Hey, guys." Finn greeted just as Artie, Sam and Tina slipped into the room and to the front. "We noticed that no one came to practice Friday afternoon." He commented in an almost casual tone.

Brittany who was sitting cross legged in her chair, baggy jeans and a tee shirt, obviously still in a funk, looked at Finn with a frown. "Finn, Mr. Schue left. It's over."

Finn shook his head, looking over at the other three who were standing around the piano, reading over the copy of the "plan" that he'd left there. "No, it isn't Brittany." He told her, but the comment was really directed to everyone in the room who'd given up so easily on Glee club. "Miss Pillsbury has agreed to be our staff sponsor and will be with us this afternoon, but I thought I'd get you all in here to have a little…chat." He turned to Tina who smiled.

"This is for the Glee club." She told the group before sitting down at the piano and playing while Artie and Sam grabbed their guitars and Finn took a seat at the drums. "_Friday night beneath the stars in the field behind your yard you and I are painting pictures in the sky."_

_"Sometimes we don't say a thing, just listen to the crickets sing_." Sam sang, grinning from where he and Artie stood by the piano.

_"Everything I need is right here by my side_." Artie agreed, strumming and rolling over to look at Sugar with a little smirk.

"_And I know everything about you. I don't wanna live without you!" _Finn finished the first verse and everyone jumped into the chorus, playing their respective instruments.

_"I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do…well you drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you. _"

Tina stood from the piano and suddenly the guitars and drums went silent as she crossed the room to sit among the others, eyes twinkling. "_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself and only you can tell that I'm only up when your not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, it's like no matter what I do_."

The boys kicked in playing and Tina stood up, joining them in the front but taking the hand of Marley and Brittany, dragging them down with her to finish the chorus and beckoning for the others to join them.

By the end of the song, everyone was happy, laughing, and seemingly at home. Everything was at peace again, well, as at peace as high schoolers can be.

**dudes…like I wrote this whole chapter and it wasn't till the second to last paragraph that I realized I completely left out Blaine. And I planned for him to sing a song that afternoon… yeah. I'm dumb but I'm not retyping. You'll see.**

**GILMORE GIRLS! YES!**

**OMG! I almost forgot... review!**

**Hannah xx**

**PS: I'm sick :(**


End file.
